


【斯哈SSHP】压制（一发完）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Summary: 双alpha、个别私设
Relationships: Severus·Snape/Harry·Potter
Kudos: 33





	【斯哈SSHP】压制（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 双alpha、个别私设

Harry第一次真正意义上知道Snape是一个强大的Alpha是在他不小心用神锋无影打伤了Malfoy的时候。蔓延满地的鲜血将他从Alpha的本能中唤醒，他才看到向来傲慢得不可一世的Malfoy苍白又不可置信的脸。  
嗅到味道的Snape循迹而来，他似乎也被这一场面震惊，似乎是唯恐Harry还陷入Alpha战斗本能无法清晰，他释放出了自己的信息素。  
这是Harry第一次在真正意义上被全方位地被另一位的Alpha压制。  
仅仅用信息素的压制。  
他徒劳地辩解，而Snape并未看他一眼，只是将Malfoy带走。  
直到Snape走远了，Harry才从这种被锁定的恐惧与茫然中脱离。  
这种被全然压制的无力感似乎在他的生命中留下了不可磨灭的印记。起码就算他与伏地魔的生死一战中都并没有感受到过这种被强者制服的无力感。  
而这种经历——他更愿意称之为后遗症——似乎已经给他的生活带来了许多影响。他无从判断这种影响的好坏，而无从判断是源于如今的他对于生活并没有什么期待。  
但这在风评上着实引发了人们对于救世主的奇妙幻想——一个性功能受损的Alpha。否则如何解释那些被冷漠拒绝泫然欲泣的Omega？魔法界不可多得的财富主动上门被裹着床单丢出来也是常有的事，信息素在生理上的诱惑似乎不可撼动这位打败了伏地魔的Alpha的神经，甚至让他退避三舍。  
Harry看着那块沉甸甸的、来自魔法界Omega保护委员会的“Omega之友”奖章叹了口气，Malfoy从来就不放弃在这点上作文章，就算是在和解后的如今，他也依然喜欢在细节处争锋相对地隐晦讥讽自己，帮着外界猜测自己的能力问题。  
当然这种猜测不算是空穴来风，但是也并非外界揣测所料。

Harry得说这是他遇到过的最糟糕得情况。  
或者说是最美妙的情况。  
通常情况下，控制自己的信息素是每一个Alpha的基本修养，但这绝不代表一个Alpha在被人扔了一瓶魔药强制发情的情况下还能像一个好好工作的水阀。  
而这个情况，很明显Snape的水阀开始失灵了。  
Snape闭着眼咬着牙，他就不该有这些狗屁的同情心。救世主久违地返回母校，指名道姓要跟他叙旧，第一个错误在于太过轻巧的答应，第二个错误在于条件反射地对这个男孩的保护——梅林知道自己为什么要用一个障碍重重挡住那个扔向救世主的魔药瓶，砸在空中的药水四洒几乎全部泼在下意识挡在救世主身前的他身上。  
知道自己惹事了的学生尖叫着逃离了现场。  
Harry欲哭无泪地接住倒在自己身上的魔药教授。  
Snape心里骂骂咧咧。  
该死的不分场合发情的那些学生！该死的魔药！该死的Harry·Potter！  
这可不得了。Harry有些着急，作为领教过Snape信息素的一员，斯莱特林蛇王霸道的信息素只能够将事情变得更糟。  
最明显的端倪是他也开始腿软了。

他开始怀疑这件事是不是他的一个预谋。Harry无神地睁着自己的绿眼睛想。  
否则为什么刚好在他暗恋自己的Alpha教授时，就恰好有这样的事情发生？  
青年此刻被按在斯莱特林地下室潮湿冰冷的石壁上，唇角的伤痕说明没那么简单。  
这事没那么简单。  
他咬着牙想，找回了自己的理智，瞪着那个凭借自己强大的信息素就让他腰软腿软的Alpha。  
“如果你还足够清醒就自己滚出去。”Snape不知道这个青年被药水淋到多少，他被迫强制发情，而他分明知道一个Harry·potter有多容易被他打倒。他轻蔑地想。如果这个Harry不能够快点滚出自己的视野，那么他或许将见不到明天的太阳。无论是哪种语义上的Alpha的肉体搏击的后果。  
“不……”  
Snape既吃惊又有些意料之内地看着对方颤抖，急促地呼吸，湿润的绿眼睛里有崇拜，弱者对强者，恋慕者对恋慕对象。他从很久之前就知道这个potter在紧张的时候就会咬住自己的下唇。他看着游移变为坚定。  
“我能帮你解决。”Harry舔了舔自己唇角处的铁锈味，鲜血让他激动也让他冷静。  
“哈——帮我解决？”Snape的刻薄在这个时候仍不放过他，“一个Alpha——”他的恶意简直溢出，“一个比我弱的Alpha，能够帮我什么？”他满意地看着对方的耳廓因为羞愧或者是别的什么情绪而变成红色，“这里没有人需要你的自我牺牲。”他将没有人需要这几个字眼咬得很重。  
他故作轻视的情绪在那只颤抖的手覆上他的衣扣时凝滞。

Snape无法不让自己在本能地驱使下将另一个身上有洞的生物压在自己的身下——即使那是个Alpha。  
他的视线或许受控或许不受控地黏在对方的后颈，即使没有如同Omega一样明显的微凸起的腺体，但他知道那里确实是存在这样的一个器官。  
Harry不敢抬头，他为自己接下来要做的事情和幻想激动不已，他浑身发烫，一边哆嗦着去一颗一颗地解开繁琐的衣扣，露出底下精壮的身躯。他忽然感觉一根手指摸上了Alpha的禁区——伴侣以外的人的接触均视为挑衅。  
他像是一只炸毛的猫在发现揪住自己尾巴的是自己的主人，怒气在被掐住喉咙后烟消云散。  
Snape发誓自己只是想要试探对方究竟能够做到哪一步。  
直到他牙齿深深地钉入身下颤抖的身躯，终于被天性压倒渴望的Alpha愤怒地反客为主，将一个比自己更为强大的Alpha反压倒在自己的身下。  
“承认自己的无能为力不是一件可耻的事情，Potter，”Snape即使在身处下风时仍然知道如何激怒Harry·Potter，他无视那些进一步放任自己深陷欲望的行为，看着年轻的Alpha眼底的紧张和无措嗤笑，“尤其在比自己强大的人面前。”他恶意地用底下勃起的器官蹭过跨坐在他身上的Alpha的那个并不用于交媾的部位，引发了身上人的一声惊喘。  
这种示威究竟应该置于何种语境下去了解？Harry头晕目眩地想。  
他感觉自己晕乎乎地掉进一个充满名为Severus·Snape的蜜罐，举目皆是他。  
不论是体力、魔力又或者气味压制都天然地处于他的上位的Alpha，轻轻捏在他后颈的两根手指、抵住他鼠蹊部的强硬器官、还是能够看穿他心中所想的目光，他被锁定，他无处可逃。攻击与臣服皆是本能。对，没错就是这样，几年之后他终于回到了这种阔别许久的全面压制。  
Snape闻到了，除了自己的气味，他惊讶地发现Harry的气味的转变，原先互斥的信息素让他的鼻腔生疼，那个被他啃了一口之后又被他捏在手里的发烫的腺体终于开始缓慢地随着主人的意愿和外界强加的刺激下发生变化。  
青年呜咽了一声，“Snape教授……”Snape看见了被生理性泪水腌制过的绿眼睛里的渴求和驯服。  
“好吧，好吧，”Snape不可控制地挑起眉梢，他松开捏着青年发热腺体的手指，改为轻轻地拂过，“你会得到的。”

当他掏出那根沉甸甸的器官的时候，Harry近乎是听从自己欢呼着的心，颤抖地乖巧地伸出手。黑色的眼睛看着他，像是在审视像是挑衅。他悄悄抬眼，不是敢于对视，只是想要观察。他所有的察言观色帮助他做了这个判断。  
他一口吞下。  
当跳动着的阴茎在他生硬的服侍下溢出更多，不属于他本人的手指开始解开他衬衫的衣扣，剥下他性向正常的Alpha的伪装。他在对比他的体温下显得发烫的手指的触碰下发抖，牙齿的不慎磕碰导致的直接后果是他的乳尖被人拧了一下。  
我不是Omega！  
他恼怒地抬起目光，嘴里含着的鸡巴让他的气势大打折扣，身体甚至下意识地放松了自己的肌肉，让经历长期魁地奇训练而得到充足锻炼的胸肌放松，如同Omega般柔软。没有了力量支撑的胸肌成为了语义修饰层面上的乳房，和他的胯下一起成为了他意志的叛徒。  
这是他们第一次做爱，他们需要磨合。Harry在心里告诫自己，努力将分量十足的阴茎吞的更深，直至出现咽反射之后，再吐了出来，将火热的欲望圈在手里，从底端舔到顶端。再重新张开嘴有点困难，下颌的酸涩迫使他只用舌头在龟头打转。他亲吻它、爱抚它，只希望盯着他的人能够被他的诚意打动，快点射给他。  
Snape沉默，他忽然伸出手将Harry抱到床上，打开他的大腿，将以往在他面前的矫揉造作全部脱掉，一根手指抵住那个粉红色的穴口，黑色的眼睛对上绿色的，仿佛在给他最后一个后悔的机会。  
第一个指节挤入的时候Harry就后悔了。  
但是已经晚了。  
就像是金色飞贼只有一个，而他是那个错失机会的找球手。  
他发出像是野猫一样的嘶鸣，肠道内的手指带着坚定的气势在他的挣扎下又前进了几分。他向前逃窜，只把自己困入不可逃脱的墙角，泪水终于有了情感上的实际含义，他抽噎着，发红的鼻尖上挂着一滴代表悔过的液体也没能够让Snape心软。  
“我给过你机会。”Snape施施然地宣布，他是一个言而有信的Alpha，他的强大同时还来源于人格上说一不二的魅力。他转动自己的手指，在干涩的肠肉内毫不留情地到处按压。

Harry转过泪眼朦胧的双眸，模糊的视线内他看到男人再一次低头，这一回陷入他的腺体的牙齿终于开始注入对方的信息素。  
他的身体剧烈地抖，他当然知道这种被更强的一方以标记Omega的方式进行标记会发生什么。但这不是所有的Alpha都会成功。他们的气味开始交融，残存的互相排斥的气味像是两股浓烈的香料，熏得人脑袋发胀意识发昏。  
辛辣。  
Snape加入了另一根手指，有些湿润的液体从被破开的体内流出，他在自己的身下纯洁瑟瑟如同去了毛了羔羊，献祭总与鲜血相关。他咬着牙品味这股两人交融的气味，发挥最是苛刻的魔药学专家的本事，将这个年轻的Alpha的构成分析的极为透彻。  
当那根凶器破开他的体内，进入那原本就不是这个用途的通道，火辣辣的感觉让Harry觉得即使是Snape抽出去的时候，自己的肠肉也依然像是含着被辣椒熏制的空气。  
他早就被人翻了个面，被顶得不住地往上窜，直到他一低头将看见自己怎么被操干。所以自己真的吃下了这么大的东西？他看见自己腰上的青紫掐痕，是Snape刚刚抓着他硬挤进去的时候留下的痕迹。  
直到他忽然被闪电一样磅礴又迅猛的快感击中——  
“什么——”他尖叫了一声，惊惶不定地看着眼前的Alpha，这种炫目的感觉和他所听闻的Omega的快乐有一种想象上的相似。他和一个Alpha上床不代表自己愿意变成一个Omega。  
“我以为你会知道，”Snape狠狠地又撞了一下，引发身下人止不住地收缩，“Alpha的结构与Omega有某种程度的相似，这里——是前列腺，这里——”他顶弄着，像是曾经在课堂上为对方答疑解惑，细致而贴心地指明位置——不是用手，“是Alpha退化的泄殖腔。”  
Harry确实不知道，他无助地四肢并用地搂住在他身上驰骋地Alpha，他希望对方能够对他仁慈一点，看在他这么可怜的份上。  
Snape的手按压底下的肌肉，分明的触感提醒他这是一个和他性别相同的Alpha。但是没有一个Alpha会如同他正在征服的这个这样无师自通，越是进入越是湿润——他开始能够自己分泌体液来帮助这场性事的进行，一层层缠绕缩紧的肠肉暴露了这个Alpha的软弱，而软弱者必须得到教育。  
Harry被滔天的快感冲击得晕晕乎乎，忽然身上的人停了下来，他屁股配合的扭动得到一个落空的力度。他疑惑而不满地发出哼声，却被安抚地拍了拍臀部。  
他被换了个体位，刚刚是他被钉在Snape的那根鸡巴上，现在是他坐在上面，Snape好整以暇看着坐在他身上的Alpha摇头晃奶。  
年轻的Alpha尝试了几遍就掌握了主动权——Snape不介意让他试着自己动，但这不代表他允许对方去碰触自己没有允许碰触的其他部位。  
啪——  
Harry握着自己性器撸动的手被Snape一把拍掉，他不满地冲年长者龇牙，却又被狠狠顶起的擦过体内敏感点的性器弄得软了腰。Snape露出一个恶劣外加威胁的笑，他要Harry仅仅靠着后面的操干就像一个Omega一样尖叫着获得最美妙的高潮。最强大的Alpha的床不是那么好爬的，总要付出点什么，才能够让这个年轻人长点教训。  
腰部被下掐着摁在钻入他体内的鸡巴上，这种违反规律和伦常的结合带来的本能之间的服从和反抗，从体内激素在血液里的横冲直撞，一路激烈厮杀到大脑，快感从尖叫声中迸发，将理智碾入群星坠落大地之后激起的尘埃里，有新的东西被解构之后又快速发芽。  
Harry着迷地看着Snape发狠的眼神和从颌角滴落的汗水，他终于让这个Alpha为了他疯狂。  
“射给我，给我……唔……”他被赐予一个亲吻，分离之后着迷地跟随想要更多。  
“不，”这个答案让他随之露出心碎的表情，却在下一秒又被被Snape否定，“Harry，没这么简单——”Snape这个时候露出了一个真正意义上的温和微笑，“我会给你，在你退化的泄殖腔。”他在惊恐的目光中执行自己的想法。  
“不——不——你不能——”  
Snape用行动证明，他能，完全能。  
Harry抽搐着喷出白浊，大小和形状完全不逊于其他任何一个Alpha的性器在他腹部的肌肉上，夹在被与他相拥的男人的腹部之间摩擦，体内的凶兽猛烈地执行着主人的计划，朝着一个部位，那个退化的部位。Harry努力缩紧自己的肠道，试图让对方在达到目的之前缴械投降，可是要知道他惹怒的是最强的Alpha。  
而不知什么时候他被人翻转着跪在床上。  
他感到开始感到那个地方确实是存在一个小口——二十几年来他从来就不知道自己的体内能够有这样一个地方——正在被顶开，一个退化的器官，今天重新地被人从欲望的体内挖掘出来，然后插入一根尺寸客观的巨物。这个想象引发了他精神上的另一番恐惧，他开始挣扎。  
“嘘——乖一点。”他的后颈开始贴上魔药教授冰凉的鼻端，在他发热肿烫的腺体上磨蹭，猛兽的喘息让他心生不安。而最为可悲的是他真的开始在这种威慑下听话。  
Snape检测自己耕耘的成果，辛辣开始变为甜美，被他注入了大量信息素的腺体开始对他臣服，又或者是自己的接收器为了身下的Alpha有所磨合。  
Harry绝望地感觉体内的另一处入口真的被打开，与前端的纾解不同类型的快感也在逐渐积攒，他不知道自己在摇头，他对陌生的快感既期待又恐惧，用途不合的疼痛早就在抽插中转化为了一种沁入骨髓的瘙痒，Alpha坚硬的、有不甚分明的棱角的、青筋毕露的阴茎在摩擦的过程中成为了解药。  
Harry觉得自己满脑子都被操成了对方性器的形状。  
而现在它终于挤进去了。  
这一下让Harry的浑身失去了力气，但是很显然，他没有的东西不影响Snape继续操他，这个Alpha臂力惊人，将他的腰扶好，Harry已经无力去探究今天他最原本想要得到的究竟是什么，大脑中过载的信息处理器让他眼前冒出星光。  
“等等等等！”Harry艰难地扭过身挣扎。  
“不管你说什么我都不会停下的。”Snape残酷地拒绝。  
“我，我想看着你——”他带着哭腔说出这句话，并不知道这对Snape来说杀伤力有多大。  
“啧——”他终于被翻了个面，迷迷瞪瞪地睁着一双哭红了的眼睛伸出手臂搂住这个让他既快乐又痛苦的Alpha。  
他终于在他的体内成结。  
巨大的结挤入那个退化的、更深的入口，另类的快感的积攒终于到了顶端，连绵的、不管是干的还是湿的高潮接踵而至，在被进入的Alpha的脑海里引发阵阵精神海啸，肠道剧烈地收缩，他近乎要昏迷过去。  
Harry觉得自己仿佛刚刚被从水里捞出来，他的眼皮微阖，尚未睁开时，感觉到唇上留下另一个极轻极轻的亲吻。

End  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“今年的Omega之友又将非你莫属，Potter。”Malfoy不怀好意地冲他坏笑。  
“我还有另一个人选，”Harry温和地反击，“Severus会很乐意接受这一荣耀的。”


End file.
